


eat with your hands

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kuroki Meisa is a good influence.





	eat with your hands

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

They really do look alike, at least when Tegoshi’s eyelids are low and heavy. He shifts his gaze from one to the other, both of whom are staring down at him with identical smirks, and it feels like a conspiracy. But it’s one he will happily welcome, along with Tabe’s tongue in his mouth as she kisses him full on.

He moans softly, wrapping his arm around her as she rolls on top of him. Her hand goes right into his pants and he doesn’t stop her, arching at the first touch of her small fingers wrapping around his cock. She giggles against his lips as she strokes him, and he narrows his eyes at the sound.

“What’s so funny?” he asks, his voice deeper than it should be.

“How desperate you are,” Tabe answers.

She has a point; she’d barely touched him and he’s pushing up into her hand for more. “It’s been awhile,” he admits.

“That’s okay,” she says brightly, pulling back from his mouth to kiss her way down his neck. When she pushes up his shirt and continues down his belly, he inhales sharply at the realization of what she’s about to do. “This is okay, right?”

“What man in his right mind would say no?” Tegoshi replies as he helpfully lifts his hips while she unfastens his pants. “Is this from Kuroki-san’s influence?”

“She told me to go after what I want.” Tabe eyes Tegoshi’s erection as it springs free, right in front of her face, then glances up to meet his eyes. “I want both of you.”

Tegoshi starts to look over at the third person in the bed, but his attention is demanded in the form of a tongue licking the length of his cock, leading him to close his eyes and fist the sheets. He wants to lift his hand to her hair and guide her, threading his fingers through the tresses as she bobs up and down, but he can’t be gentle right now and refuses to be rough with her.

A hand covers his, urging it open, and laces their fingers together, accepting some of his tension. Tegoshi squeezes hard because Massu can handle it, his face blurry through Tegoshi’s distorted sight as Tabe takes him all the way into her mouth. Massu’s looking at him, not her, and Tegoshi no longer has to wonder why Massu agreed to this ambush. Last he knew, they had been out on a date with each _other_.

Tabe pulls back to tongue the head and Tegoshi bites his lip. Now he’s fighting to keep from snapping his hips and shoving his cock down her throat. Normally he likes being teased but not tonight, not like this and not under Massu’s indescribable stare that turns Tegoshi on even more. “Tabe-chan~” he whines.

“Shouldn’t you call me by my first name like this?” she says casually, like she’s not speaking into his very sensitive skin. “Taka-kun calls me ‘Mi-chan’, but I’d like you to call me ‘Mika’.”

“Mika-chan,” Tegoshi gets out, chancing a shaky lift of his hand to cup her face. She swallows him all the way, taking him in and out and Tegoshi feels her jaw work around him, her cheeks hollowing with suction. “Mika-chan, it’s so good.”

He feels like he’s in danger of crushing Massu’s hand with as hard as he’s squeezing, but Massu’s expression doesn’t change, even when Tegoshi loses control of his restraint. He can’t formulate words of warning, just a series of moans that seem to be trying to overpower each other as he gives in to the temptation of release. She drinks him down, sucking until it becomes too much, and Tegoshi’s entire body tingles under the clothes that he has no idea why he’s still wearing.

There is shifting around him and Tegoshi focuses his vision in time to see Tabe pulling Massu towards her, fusing their mouths together. Tegoshi realizes that they’re sharing his taste and it takes him higher, struggling to keep his eyes open as Massu crawls over him and lays Tabe down perpendicular to him. One of her legs is across Tegoshi’s chest and his arm naturally gravitates to hold it, feeling the soft skin of her inner thigh that spreads as Massu lifts up her skirt and presses his face right against the thin strip of fabric underneath.

Tabe’s noises are alluring, soft moans with rushed gasps of air as Massu wastes no time pushing her panties aside and licking her directly. At this angle, Tegoshi can see everything, the quick flicks of Massu’s tongue on her swollen clit, and his grip on Tabe’s leg tightens when she starts to rock back. It’s by far the hottest thing Tegoshi has ever seen in his life, including in AV movies, and he squirms as he starts to get aroused again.

His other hand is seized by Tabe and brought up her chest, under her shirt and Tegoshi actively pushes up her bra to touch her breast. Her nipple hardens against his palm and she arches, moaning louder and Tegoshi watches as Massu’s fingers disappear inside her and come out glistening. He’s really into this, Tegoshi realizes, although he should have known that Massu would enjoy going down on girls – he eats everything _else_.

“Taka-kun,” Tabe breathes, and Massu moves both his hand and tongue faster as Tabe’s lower half starts to shudder. “Ah, don’t stop.”

Stopping seems to be the furthest thing from Massu’s mind; Tegoshi doesn’t dare _blink_ as Tabe turns into a writhing mess partially on top of him. He watches in disbelief as Tabe’s clit twitches and she comes, her muscles visibly contracting around Massu’s fingers that keep going as he climbs up her body. Thankfully he turns them around so that they’re lying next to Tegoshi, but it’s not Tabe he kisses – Tegoshi’s mind spins as he’s overcome by the enticing taste of female while a mouth that is decidedly male descends upon his.

Massu’s tongue is just as active in Tegoshi’s mouth, rendering him unable to think of anything except kissing him. He wraps his arms around Massu’s back and slides them down to his waist, and a small hand pokes one of his around to the front. Before he’s aware of what he’s doing, his fingers are bumping a hard bulge in Massu’s pants and the groan that he feels on his tongue is enticing.

He actively grabs it, not bothering to be gentle because this is Massu, who likes it if the way he thrusts back is any indication. Mindlessly Tegoshi unfastens his pants, shoving them down far enough to comfortably take Massu in his hand and touch him without any barriers in between. Massu kisses him more heatedly, with the most passion Tegoshi’s ever experienced, and he almost forgets about Tabe until the weight next to him bounces from Massu’s fingers still inside her.

Abruptly Massu tears his mouth away, leans down to Tegoshi’s ear, and whispers, in this sinfully deep voice, “Don’t you want to complete the chain, Tegoshi?”

Tegoshi doesn’t know what he’s talking about at first, then his eyes pop open in understanding and he swallows hard as he actually considers it. “I’ve never done that before…”

“That’s okay,” Massu assures him, lifting his hips enough for Tegoshi’s hand to close around the head of his cock, and the groan he emits right into Tegoshi’s ear is enough to make him down for whatever. “Would it be better if I fucked her first? Then it would taste like her.”

“Massu,” Tegoshi says in a mixture of disbelief and arousal. “I can’t believe you just said that.”

Massu’s grin seems out of place right now, but it’s also comforting. “There are a lot of things you don’t know about me.”

With that, he rolls off of Tegoshi and over to Tabe, who welcomes him in her arms and between her legs. Tegoshi expects him to say something to her, but he just pushes in, latching his mouth onto her throat when she tosses her head back and moans. They move together easily, her hips bucking upwards to meet his thrusts, and Tegoshi can’t keep his eyes off of Massu’s face, watching him in the heat of passion as his features distort and he groans even deeper.

Then his eyes flash open and he pauses, giving a whimpering Tabe an apologetic kiss on the chin as he leans back on his knees, his gaze never leaving Tegoshi. Fueled by arousal and a bit of curiosity, Tegoshi sits up and licks his lips, preparing himself for the inevitable feat as he eyes Massu’s cock – shining with Tabe’s juices – and lowers his mouth to it. It jumps at the first touch of his tongue and Tegoshi almost laughs, licking around the head like he’s chasing it and it’s easy to just take it past his lips, tasting something bitter in addition to Tabe’s sweetness and his instinct guides him in search of more.

“Oh god, Tegoshi,” Massu groans, twisting strong fingers in Tegoshi’s hair, and Tegoshi doesn’t mind it one bit. “That’s good, just like that.”

He takes Massu in as far as he can, making up the difference with his hand, and he can feel the trembling in Massu’s body from his efforts. It makes him feel powerful, like a sex god, and he tries harder, creating an air-tight suction with his cheeks and tonguing that knot on the underside that Tegoshi likes himself. Massu’s fingers tighten in his hair and it gives him a sharp sting of pleasure, a low moan sounding around Massu’s cock and Massu sounds like he’s lost control of his breathing.

“I’m gonna come,” Massu gasps, followed by a low, drawn-out noise that Tegoshi feels in his lips along with several bursts of bitter warmth on his tongue. He’s still contemplating the taste when Massu pulls him by his hair and tosses him right behind Tabe, who stretches her head over her shoulder to lick her way into Tegoshi’s mouth.

“Yuuya,” she whispers into his kiss, rubbing her ass against his newborn erection. “Won’t you finish what Taka-kun started?”

Tegoshi fumbles for the condom in his wallet, hissing as he puts it on, and starts to turn her around to face him, but she shakes her head and pushes herself up on her hands and knees. Groaning, he kneels behind her, lifting up her skirt and pushing inside, wrapping his arms around her as he falls forward and breathes in the fruity scent of her hair.

“Yes,” Tabe hisses, arching like a cat in heat as she pushes back against him. “More, Yuuya.”

“Mika-chan,” he whispers into her hair, nosing his way to the back of her neck where he presses his lips. “You feel so good.”

And she does, her muscles squeezing him with each thrust, taking him in deeper. Her orgasm takes him by surprise, making her even tighter, and he grunts as he uses more force to push through it. He jumps when he feels a hand on his thigh, but then he remembers it’s just Massu, and the fact that Massu’s trailing slick fingers between his legs while he’s having sex with Tabe just makes him fuck her harder.

Massu’s palm rubs his balls, which are very tight and get even tighter under his touch, and Tegoshi’s clutching onto Tabe and groaning into her hair from the additional stimulation. Then he feels something poke further back and he cries out, quickly pushed to the brink of orgasm, and he makes it until Massu pushes a finger _inside_ him before he shudders and comes again.

He expects Massu to keep going – in the midst of his afterglow, Tegoshi can admit that he wants him to – but he doesn’t. Tabe drops to the bed, stretching her legs and sighing happily and Tegoshi joins her, unable to do anything more than fling his arm around her and hold her close. But then Massu sidles up behind him and he’s lured back into his partner’s embrace, drawn to the comfort and familiarity while being scarily foreign at the same time. He could say the same for the woman in his arms, just in the opposite way.

Somehow he feels complete.


End file.
